ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
What If?/Chapter 2
Text This is the next chapter i hope you like it and sorry for not updating sooner and please read the end of it I chased after him as a bunny, when I found out that he was scared of them it got me laughing for about an hour. Flashback I was sitting on my bed, when a knock came at the front door and I went to open it. There in their glory were the Cullens and Edward went to me. “Hey” he whispered and he kissed me. “Hey yourself” I told him. “GET A ROOM” Emmett yelled and I glared at him and he laughed. I went upstairs and got my bunny from when I was a little girl and went back down stairs. “Edward…” I started but Emmett screamed like a little girl and ran out of the house. I started laughing and looked at Edward for answers. “He is scared of bunnies as he can never catch them and one bunny hit him when he was human” Edward explained and I started laughing. End of flashback I soon found out he was cared of bees (AN: I am in real life), frogs and pigs and to truthful it was funny to watch a vampire running away screaming. I went back to the group, who but Rosalie was laughing and I changed. Edward hugged me and I hugged back. “To me you are not a freak, but a goddess” he whispered and I giggled. “Thank you” I kissed his lips and he picked me up, but before that Alice came to me and was glaring. “You are never to change into snake again” Alice said and I smiled thinking of ways to scare her “You are banned from my room” she screamed and went to Jasper and I started to think of rats, bats and any other scary things “No” Alice whispered and I pouted. “Don’t worry” Edward whispered and I smiled at a thought and then started to plan to get in to Alice’s room. Soon I was at the Cullen mansion and I decided to go to the bathroom. I changed into a ladybug and slipped out of the crack in the door and I flew down and listened to their talking. “Edward this is your fault you shouldn’t have brought her into this and telling her of us and she didn’t tell us her secret” Rosalie said and I grew sad. “Rosalie, Bella already thinks she is a freak of nature, why did you think she didn’t tell you” Esme said calmly. “Because that what she is?” Rosalie hissed and my feelings were hurt, I flew out of the window and back to my father’s mansion and away from the Cullens, they didn’t want me and I knew it. I changed and went into the dads study and saw him reading a book and Alfred was cleaning the bookcases. I changed and my father jumped two feet in the air. “Bells, what are you doing here” he asked and Alfred turned around. “They didn’t want me” I told him and Alfred hugged me. “Don’t worry, we love and that what matters” Alfred whispered and my father nodded. “Honey” I heard the voice of my mother and I turned and she hugged me “Oh, my baby is home it is for good” she asked and I nodded “Ball, we are having a ball” my mother said and my father nodded. “I knew you were going to say that, love” Bruce said and with Alfred I walked out of the room and found Jason reading a book, now there is a rare sight. “You reading” I said and he jumped and hugged. “The little Jade is home” Jason yelled and soon I found myself being hugged by Diane, Clark and Barry, asking questions and I stopped them. “Can I go to bed, I am very tied” I told them and they nodded and I headed up the stairs and got dressed in PJs and got into bed. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. Alice point of view (After getting to the house and her and Rosalie fight) “Edward this is your fault you shouldn’t have brought her into this and telling her of us and she didn’t tell us her secret” Rosalie said and I grew mad at her for saying that. “Rosalie, Bella already thinks she is a freak of nature, why did you think she didn’t tell you” Esme said calmly and I agreed. “Because that what she is?” Rosalie hissed and before I was about to speak I was hit with a vision of Bella. Vision It was Bella has a ladybug and sitting above us. “Edward this is your fault you shouldn’t have brought her into this and telling her of us and she didn’t tell us her secret” Rosalie said and I grew mad at her for saying that. “Rosalie, Bella already thinks she is a freak of nature, why did you think she didn’t tell you” Esme said calmly and I agreed. “Because that what she is?” Rosalie hissed and I saw Bella flying out of the window and headed for a mansion. Her father and another man were there and she changed back into human. “Bells, what are you doing here” he asked and the other man turned around. “They didn’t want me” she told him and other man hugged me. “Don’t worry, we love and that what matters” he told/whispered and her father nodded. “Honey” a voice of a woman asked from the door way and Bella turned and hugged the woman “Oh, my baby is home it is for good” she asked and Bella nodded “Ball, we are having a ball” her mother yelled and Bella’s father nodded and Bella agreed. End of vision I was on my knees and Jasper claming me down. “She thinks that we don’t want her, she heard us” I told the family and Edward gasped as he saw the vision and I turned to Rosalie. “Do you realise that Bella is hunted by that clown man and the tracker?” she shook her head “Well she is and in five months she could/would die and because you wish to be human, but guess that can not be done and Bella loves Edward and he loves her, so get over your pinhead and go and forgive me or better yet Edward” I yelled at her and I turned to Esme “Sorry for yelling” I told her and she nodded. “Well she is a freak of nature” Rosalie muttered and I was about to lung at her when Jasper grabbed “Alice, Rosalie is just jealous of Bella because she is human” Jasper told me. “But she is my best friend” I cried out and Jasper nodded. “I know” he whispered and I walked upstairs, but then I remembered the vision. “She is having a ball, a masked one at that, Carlisle can we go” I begged and he sighed and nodded. “I am taking you shopping and no one arguing okay” they nodded and then we got into the jeep and Volvo and we drove to the dress shop. I found Edward’s, Carlisle’s, Emmett’s and Jasper’s tuxedos and got them to put them on. I then went to look for Rosalie’s dress, finally found it and it was a halter deep V neckline a line dress with rhinestones and it cascaded ruffle designer prom dress for a stunning impression. I went to find Esme’s as she loved purple, pink or green dresses, so I went looking with her and she spotted it had the bodice is strapless with embellishments and the French Organzaoverlaying is gathered at the centre adorned with sequential floral embroidery and it was prefect for her. Now me, I knew I wanted black with something so I headed to the black dresses but after 5 minutes I hadn’t found anything it I saw it had a strapless bodice with heavy embellishment with beads complimenting the fit to flare ball gown silhouetted satin skirt which is shorter in length with net overlaying which is layered at the bottom and it was prefect for me. The boys had their tuxedos in their arms and I loved Jasper’s tux it went very well with my dress and all the men like them as well saying it was perfecting fitting them. (Their outfits are on my home page). I tried to see Bella’s but she hasn’t decided and I knew we were going to love it. I took them to get the masks. We got just half an hour before it closed, I got all the boys and Carlisle a white mask it was simple to paint (On my page) and do things with. The boys got to pick a colour feather and I would glue it on. Carlisle pink, Emmett red, Jasper black and Edward blue. I found everyone’s mask, but if I were to get Bella a mask it was a beautiful blue one (It is the one she will be wearing) and I know Edward will get back together with her. Edward’s point of view (After shopping) I miss my Bella, oh angel from heaven you have become the flame of my dead heart and you rain from the heavens and you make my face smile as you blush. From the moon and stars to the sun and back I will love you, please my beautiful Bella be in my arms once again and ignore Rosalie because you are no freak but a goddess from the heaven blessed with the beauty of the gods. Oh the darling angel of my arm you will be in my arms once again and I will help you on your journey. “Edward, get your butt down here and get you tuxedo and get dress we have five hours to get there” Alice yelled and I walked down there and got my tuxedo and mask. I headed to my room and put the things on. Alice came into my room and gelled my hair back and I thanked her, she nodded. “Edward come we are taking the Jeep with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme while Jasper and Rosalie is with me in the Mercedes” Alice told me in her thoughts and I walked out of the room thinking of the darling angel I know as Bella Swan but now Bella Wayne. I will still love her forever and will always be with her. Lara’s point of view (Getting ready for the ball and helping Bella with her hair) My daughter was the spitting image of me, but with darker brown hair, but she has my eyes and every time I look at her I feel that I will be losing her soon. Right now, Diane and I were doing her hair in a messy bun with curls and finally her make up as her dress was blue we decided to dark blue for the eyes with a bit of silver and pink lip stick. She never needed a lot of make up as she was already beautiful and I knock came at the as put on Bella’s mask. I opened it and I saw my darling husband standing in a tuxedo but no mask and I raised my eyebrow. “I don’t know how to put it on” he confessed and Bella giggled and he looked at her “Wow, Bells you look amazing” he told her and she smiled. “Thanks dad” Bella said and I saw Diane walking to her room. “Need help” she shook her head “Okay, but if you do call me” I yelled as she closed her door. I went to my room and put on my make up and mask before the dress, it was a pale blue with a jacket. (Dress on profile) I loved it the minute I saw it and Diane got the same but in green, it looked really good on her. Everyone in the mansion was ready half an hour before everyone was to come and the men looked stunning in their tuxedos and their masks were just plain black. My beautiful daughter walked down the stairs in silver shoes I got her and she didn’t trip, well as yet and I don’t know where she got that from. We invited Renee, Phil, Charlie and a few people from Forks high and the Cullens, I had to against my mother instinct and I know Bella was hurt but It was because of the blonde cow, sorry I mean Rosalie, but she doesn’t like my daughter because Bella is human and Rosalie called her a freak of nature I growled when Bella nodded us that, but I couldn’t do anything but comfit my daughter. “Lara honey, the guests will be here shortly” Bruce told me and I nodded and looked over to Bella who was laughing with Jason, they were like brother and sister and I liked that about them. The ball is next and I hope I get done by Friday as it is going to be dancing, singing and humour. I hope this is too your liking and here in Australia it is 1:00 and my mother is yelling at me to hurry to bed, damn it. I will start the next chapter when I can and I hope you review and if you do you will get a little peck into the next chapter. Again I am sorry this is late and please checks out my other stories please Characters Notes Chapter 3